


Unmasked

by momothespicy (momothesweet)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Halloween Costumes, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: You helped plan Overwatch's annual Halloween party. Unfortunately, Gabriel isn't around to admire your hard work. At least, that's what you think.A follow-up toUna paloma y una cerveza.





	Unmasked

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN I CAN'T BELIEVE I FINISHED THIS IN TIME FOR THE SPOOKINESS
> 
> Got some inspiration from this year's Junkenstein's Revenge event and wrote this. No more pumpkin head...
> 
> Sorry for the lack of penetrative sex in this fic; it would have been several paragraphs of you two slowly taking off your costumes and folding them nicely and that kills the mood a bit, haha.

October means planning out the company Halloween party. Not to brag or anything, but you like to consider yourself the master of Overwatch’s spooky festivities. As a member of the committee to organize the entire affair, you’re responsible for keeping everything in budget and not-so-out-of-control. You’d rather not have Winston smashing through a facility dressed as a football player. Or any of the Blackwatch members in horse masks, for that matter. Lots of deposits were lost that year.

Besides that, every year is always a blast. You get to come out of your shell and put on a costume, have a few drinks, and schmooze with everyone outside of accounting. As of late, you’re doing that a little more thanks to your newfound relationship with Gabriel and all of his connections in Overwatch. It’s tough seeing him during the day and tougher when he’s traveling. However, you find that he always makes the effort to stay in contact with you whenever he can. Gifts at your desk and handwritten letters addressed to you to keep you feeling wanted. When he’s home, you’re sure to spend as much time with him as possible.

Unfortunately, he and several other high-ranked officers are out on business in Numbani. Something about relations with omnics, the general public, and the like. You sigh wistfully, sipping your spiked apple cider while dressed in a Victorian gown stained with red across your chest. There are two little dots on your neck to represent that you’re a victim of Adlersbrunn’s resident cryptid. The swanky hotel ballroom is alive with soldiers dancing in cheap costumes, elaborate costumes, and everything in between. It all looks like fun, and yet you still feel a little empty knowing that your boyfriend can’t even see some of your efforts come to life. _This_ is your version of a deadly international mission.

Someone clears their throat and takes a seat. “So was the vampire a messy eater or…?”

You look across the table and find Jesse studying your costume. Genji follows shortly behind him and does the same. You scrunch your face and toss a chocolate eyeball in their direction. Genji catches it. “I’m not exposed to blood and violence day to day, alright? Forgive me if I look inaccurate.”

Genji unwraps the foil of the eyeball and examines the chocolate. “It looks like you put great effort into your costume.”

You lift your drink up towards him then take a sip. “Thanks. I don’t know if I can say the same about _your_ costume, though.”

“He’s a little kitty cat!” Jesse defends, ruffling Genji’s hair with a cat-ear headband clearly from a dollar store. Nothing else on him is indicative of a cat. Genji glares at him as he eats. “A robot ninja kitty cat, if we’re being more accurate here.”

You shake your head in disapproval. “And what about you? You look like you just got fired from an Olive Garden.”

“Excuse me,” Jesse interjects. He backs up from his chair and stands, showing off his sleeveless white button-up and an apron that barely covers his bare legs. “I’m a member of the working class, but scandalous.”

You nearly choke on your next sip when he flexes. “Christ. Are you taking tips?”

He winks. “Depends, darlin’. What are you ordering tonight?”

Genji tucks a few dollars into the elastic of Jesse’s boxers. “I would like a drink. And more of those eyeballs.”

He and Jesse banter some more while you wave them off then stand to get your own drink. Your dress brushes against the dance floor, all the while you pass by a few classic superheroes and a sexy nurse who you’re sure works in the actual infirmary with Dr. Ziegler. She’s not here right now, so you suppose that person can get away with the fishnets and hotpants. Everyone looks too drunk to care, anyway.

You make your way to the bar and ask for the same drink you just had. As you wait and watch the poor bartenders get bombarded by other people in costume, two hands squeeze your hips. Immediately, you freeze. In the split second you’re about to react and say something, just as Gabriel taught you, you hear a very familiar growl, followed by shushing.

He’s back early.

In traditional girlfriend fashion, you’d like to squeal and kiss him all over, but he has other plans. Kissing him right now doesn’t seem like a viable option, not with his opening outfit.

“I see the Count from Adlersbrunn has taken another victim,” Gabriel says through a plastic mask. “Shame that I get his sloppy seconds.”

You lean back against him and turn ever so slightly to find that he’s dressed as a Victorian grim reaper. His outfit matches up well with your dress and his skull-shaped mask is equal parts terrifying and fitting. He’s a perfect partner amongst the couple and group costumes here. Placing a hand over one of his, you play along and huff, containing your excitement. “I can assure you that I taste just as good as when he devoured me.”

Even over the music, Gabriel’s noise of disagreement is loud enough to course through your nerves and shake you to your core. You bite your lip and hang onto his hand, which quickly turns into a grip when he whisks you away across the dance floor, spinning through grinding skeletons and witches, and out of the ballroom.

He doesn’t stop there. Without answering your questions as to where you’re both going, he pulls you into an elevator and pushes a button for a top floor. It’s there that he lets you go and puts an arm around your hip, keeping you close, as if the small children dressed as farm animals were going to snatch you away.

“He’s not that scary,” you reassure them as they look on in a mix of fear and confusion. You pat Gabriel’s chest and giggles. “Isn’t that right, mister reaper?”

Gabriel grunts. It doesn’t help the situation.

The elevator dings and everyone leaves on the same floor, you and him included. Down another decorated hall or so, dodging even more children and parents, he takes you to a room where you can finally settle in. Or so you think.

Once he locks the door, Gabriel takes his mask off and tosses it across the room. He takes you by the cheeks and kisses you roughly, nudging you to walk backward towards the huge bed. You kiss back with a moan as you tug the lapels of his coat, only for him to back away and look you up and down, running his hands all over your dress and pulling the fabric.

“Crooked stitching, cheap material, flawed blood splatter...jeez, what the hell would you do without me?”

You pout and punch his shoulder, annoyed for about half a second before kissing him. “I’d be doing myself if it weren’t for you suddenly showing up tonight. Catch an early flight?”

“You can say that,” he answers, coming down to kiss your neck opposite the bite mark makeup. “Maybe I just wanted to see you.”

“Heh. Somehow, that doesn’t seem likely.”

Gabriel says your name softly and kisses your neck harder, as if you’ve offended him. “You worked hard on this party. The least I could do was attend it.”

You gasp when he nips your neck, definitely not hard enough to match your drawn-own marks but with enough force to make his presence known. In return, you scratch down the back of his velvet coat, moaning his name. “Gabe…”

“Lie down. I’ll show you how much I appreciate your work.”

There’s nothing else you can do but comply, stepping back to lie down on the plush hotel bed. Gabriel doesn’t need to tell you to spread your legs; you’ve been with him long enough to know that he likes to eat you out whenever you feel like you haven’t done enough or if your workday has been all kinds of unpleasant. And you’re definitely not opposed to that type of treatment.

Once you’ve made yourself comfortable and get yourself situated to lean back on all the soft pillows at the headboard of the bed, Gabriel tosses the fabric of your dress up to your hips, exposing your bare legs and heels that make you just a few inches taller than normal. He chuckles, getting in bed to lift one of your ankles and kiss the inside. “No chemise?”

You giggle. “Not everyone is as attentive with their costumes as you, you know.”

He continues to kiss up your leg, eventually setting it down so he can crawl forward and kiss you again. You happily accept the closeness, toying with the buttons on his shirt but refraining from taking any of it off. Compared to your outfit, it looks as though he sewed it all himself with the hard work and detail. Plus, it’ll take forever for the two of you to get naked.

Gabriel reaches down between your legs to press his fingers against your damp panties; it’s embarrassing how wet you already are. Then again, it’s been a few weeks since you last saw him. He nips your lip and presses harder, “God, you’re fucking beautiful. I’ve thought about you every night while I was away.”

You whimper between more kisses, heated from all the attention. “Does that happen every time you leave me?”

Something about the way you say that makes Gabriel’s fingers twitch before he slips his hand beneath your panties to feel your hair and skin. In a way, he’s gentler, more aware as he circles your clit and slips a finger inside you. “Every time, baby,” he whispers in your ear. “Every time.”

With that, he rearranges himself to lie on his stomach and get his face right between your legs. His fingers remain right where they are, and when he tucks your panties to the side, he inserts another while you tremble. Your moans don’t cover up the slick noises, Gabriel’s low moans, his passing comments about how good your cunt looks being fingered open. As he curls them just right to your g-spot, he closes the distance to wrap his mouth around your clit. While he sucks, you lose yourself, bringing your legs around and pressing the heels of your shoes on his back.

The sensation is all too good for you. Being here without him has been hard. You can’t lie. When he’s here with you, though, sucking your clit and massaging your g-spot and making you melt into bed with his praise, you’re reminded of just some of the things that make it all worthwhile. His uncanny knowledge of fashion and attention to detail and endless need to please you are also on that list.

Gabriel pulls you right over the edge when he presses your g-spot firmly and sucks your clit. You come with a loud moan, pressing your head back against the headboard while your body seizes from the sensation. At the same time, you grab at his coat and grip just hard enough so you don’t pry yourself away from him. Gabriel keeps his face planted in your pussy, licking you clean while the fabric of your dress falls to cover his head. Once the sensation grows too much, you pat his back and he pulls away, giving you one last kiss there before sitting up on his knees. Black pants do not cover up a bulge very well.

You lick your lips and they meet with his, tasting yourself on his tongue and reaching down to trace the outline of his cock. He groans, moving to sit on the edge of the bed and to undo his pants.

“On your knees,” he commands mildly. “I’ll paint your chest with something better than that blood.”

Unable to control your laughter, you slide yourself unceremoniously onto the hotel floor, assuming your position as he pulls his cock out. The sight is enough to snap you back into arousal, humming as you stroke his entire length and watch him relax with your touch. When you know he can’t take any more teasing, you part your lips and suck the head, looking up with wide eyes and another moan. The groan Gabriel releases is deep enough to heat your pussy again.

You take as much of him as you can after that. As a former SEP participant, Gabriel’s got the body to prove it. Both hands become occupied as you bob your head; one hand is for toying with his balls, while the other tucks back beneath your dress to finger yourself again. No way do your own fingers feel like Gabriel’s, though it’s more than enough to get you off again.

“Fuck,” Gabriel curses, moaning your name and nudging your head to come further back so you can suck the tip again, “sit up nice and tall for me, baby.”

It’s an order you never deny. On your knees, nice and straight while you rub your clit, you use your free hand to pull down the middle of your dress, showing off just enough cleavage to send Gabriel to the moon. His eyes don’t leave your tits when he strokes himself hard enough to come right on your skin with rough growls of your name. Thick, white ribbons decorate your tits, covering up the flawed fake blood. You come again while he gets the last few drops on you, doing your absolute best not to break your position.

He finishes and you finally take your fingers out from your drenched panties; you’re sure you can get away with going commando for the rest of the night. You turn to the desk behind you to reach for the tissues, only for Gabriel to take your hand away.

“Towels are better,” he says with a gentle smile. “I’ll get one for you.”

“Always a gentleman,” you muse.

“Of course. How else am I supposed to show how much I love you?”

It’s amusing to watch Gabriel step into the bathroom with his clothes half-done. You hear him wiping himself down first before coming back out of the bathroom with another towel, damp with warm water. You thank him quietly then clean yourself off, licking just a little for yourself to tease him again. He laughs, getting his clothes back in order and picking up his mask off the floor.

“We can wait until after your party for round two,” he says. “I think I owe you a drink.”

“Agreed.” You finish cleaning up and make the effort to get your panties off before standing. Gabriel takes them from you and stows them away in a laundry bag as you continue, “Jesse’s got a sexy costume you need to see.”

“Really?” Gabriel helps you up from the floor and adjusts your dress accordingly, “No way in hell is he as sexy as you.”

“Stop it,” you giggle, kissing him before grabbing the mask from his grasp. “I know you love me. I love you, too.”

He pauses to kiss you again, slower, pressing the small of your back to have you come closer. Time slows down when he does this and it’s not fair that he can just make you feel so warm inside it should be illegal. Speaking against your lips, he replies, “I’m sorry I can’t be here as often as you like.”

“Gabe,” you breathe, “you can be on the moon and I’ll still know that you love me. You don’t need to keep proving yourself.”

“I want to.”

You shake your head and place the mask on him. Gabriel doesn’t say anything. “Come on then, mister reaper. Take me back to the party and show off your newest soul.”

The plastic against your forehead is cool and his plastic kiss to your cheek is cooler. “With pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have a safe Halloween (or Wednesday if you don't celebrate it), and consume all the sweets you can! That includes any person who embodies sweetness ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback and Gabriel Reyes in costume are greatly appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://peachofwork.tumblr.com)


End file.
